


Рецепты бабушки Отабека. Бешбармак

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cooking, Family, Gen, Photoset, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Только бабушка знает, как правильно
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: челлендж





	Рецепты бабушки Отабека. Бешбармак

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/30/2a/mFQfPfOA_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e2/6c/YJhA5ToV_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/53/e1/3sx2Trij_o.jpg)


End file.
